


Unravel

by M14Mouse



Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Angst, Because she is history's biggest troll, Family, Gen, Magilou is Still Alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: Before he dies, Mayvin gets to see his mother again.





	Unravel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them. This story is unbetaed.

Mayvin knew that he was dying. 

It was nice to be surrounded by people that he almost called friends and not to be alone in his final moments. He has been alone for so long. 

Not that Mother forced the loneness onto him. In fact, Mother had her own traveling companions at one point or another during her own travels. From her experience, she warned him of the dangers of having companions but he was a young Storyteller. He was foolish and he learned his lesson the hard way. It was lesson learned in watching his traveling companions die…sometimes, slowly as the sand of time claiming them. Sometimes, as quick as a monster attack or a cold winter night. 

So, it was best that he traveled alone with nothing but his tales and songs as his bedfellows. 

Even then…they could only go so far.

Wait…wait…. 

He heard it…the familiar sound of heels hitting the stone and a slight hum. 

Was Mother here? No, she wouldn’t come…

His eyes darted always from Sorey and the others. At first, he saw nothing then he saw a familiar top hat. 

Benfu….Mother’s constant traveling companion. 

Benfu looked at him with such sadness. 

He wanted to him…not to be sad. No, he should celebrate. He should…..

He grasped for a moment of breath. 

What was he thinking? 

Oh, yes…Benfu. 

His eyes darted back to where he saw Benfu. He saw nothing but an empty spot. 

Was it wishful thinking? A strong desire to see Mother again. 

Then he saw a flash of purple out of the corner of his eyes. His eyes darted to the new spot. 

That is when he saw her….

Mother. 

She looked the same. She was dressed in a long black robe with little purple diamonds along its hem. With the expectation being the collar, which was wrapped in a gray fur. He could make out the medallion that she held it together. She wore that hat…he always said that it was silly looking. She always said that it was there to make a statement. Her greyish, blond hair was twisted into a bun. Her eyes were just bright and her face was just as ageless. 

“Well, kiddo…you lasted longer than I thought. I am impressed. I thought you would kick it a hundred years ago,” Mother said as she approached him.

“Mistress Magilou!” Benfu shouted. 

He almost wanted to laugh at Mother’s compliment but he lacked the strength. 

By the gods, he missed his mother and her sense of humor. 

He felt something touch his cheek. 

His eyes snapped back open. It was one of the seraph…the one dress in red. What was her name? No…that wasn’t important right now. 

Where was Mother? Where was…

“But you did last long enough, didn’t you?” Mother’s voice said softly. 

“I just wanted it to end.” 

He saw her sitting just out of the group unseen from the others. Benfu sitting at her feet. 

“Oh?” 

“The cycle…it was happening. Just like you taught us. I realized that the cycle would never end if I didn’t show them. I didn’t want to watch it over and over again. It was so very painful. I couldn’t…” 

“Often, it is. The cycle. I tried to explain the best way I could but hell, you never know until you experience it. It is a hard lesson to learn, kiddo.”

“You are right…like you often are. I…I am sorry, Mother,” 

“For what?” 

“For failing you and the clan.” 

Mother shook her head. 

“Oh, kiddo. You didn’t fail me or the others. Hell, your name will be added to the greats…right under my name, of course. You did a great job, kiddo. Never forget it.”

“Still…I failed…” He said in confusion. 

“I didn’t put that rule into place for my health. I put the rule in place to test my Storytellers’ worth. But what is the value of worth? a song, a bed, a life…or a world. I can’t decide for you. Some got it. Some didn’t. But you? I knew from the beginning. I think that is why I choose you to go out there,” Mother said. 

“You knew that…I would choose the world” 

“The world was kind of important to you.” 

There was a moment of silence between him. He didn’t silent…He was fading…He needed.

“Mother…Do you have someone else ready?” 

Mother nodded. 

“I have a few choices in mind. The next Storyteller has to tell how this story ends. Does the hero save the world? Or get eaten? Ooo…I wonder if he gets flatten like a pancake? That would be new. No hero has been flatten like a pancake like before.” 

“Expect that one hero in that village…” 

Mother laughed. 

“Oh, yes…that one.” 

“Mother?” 

“Yes?” 

“My only regret…to not see how the story ends.”

“That is the hard part. Almost all of the Storytellers that I talk to at the end tell me that. It is in our blood. We want to know what the next chapter is in the story. Sometimes, we just don’t get to write that chapter. We have to leave it someone else and hope for the best.”

“Will…you leave it someone else one day, Mother? Someone else to tell the stories.” 

“Right now…nah…too much to do. Besides, I have to keep some dumb ass in line and some children not to burn down the house. Of course, the stories…I got plenty of those to tell”

He wanted to laugh again because it sounded like Mother but he felt so…so tired. Mother and Benfu were becoming distant…blurry. He heard Benfu crying. He saw Mother’s face…he couldn’t tell…was she sad? 

“Mother?” 

“Yes, Joshua?” 

“Thank you for coming…”

“Oh, Joshua. I wouldn’t miss your last chapter for the world.”

He wanted to cry…He wanted….

“Mother?”

“Yes?” 

“Can you tell me a story? One last time…” 

“Of course, let’s see…. In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort…”

With soft words of Mother in his ears and his heart and the presence of friends nearby, he closed his eyes.

Finally, he was able to rest. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, I watched the anime and played the games. I am not touching the plot holes in either. I love them but damn…those plot holes. As for Magilou? I have my own head is that I imagine Magilou teaches the next Mayvin and pops up in some town every couple of hundred years. Saying…bitches, I am still alive and kicking. That screams Magilou to me. Deal with my thoughts as you wish. On that note, read and review if you wish.


End file.
